


Punchline

by BigMonsterMash



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Also its my first fic in a long ass time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMonsterMash/pseuds/BigMonsterMash
Summary: Based off on the second diary entree, Teen Habit goes to a shitty party!





	Punchline

Habit wasn't really fond of parties, he honestly preferred to be sitting on the tree stump far away from the group. Not because he hated people(he really didn't despite them always having frowning faces) but because he was afraid something might happen to a special someone he has within the pockets of his jacket. Sure it was a bit lonely and it does look fun to be in the group but the loud music was causing him headaches along with the constant shoving from the other drunk teens that are too huddled up in the punch table. 

No not punch… more like a bar table, whoever was hosting this party either had irresponsible parents or just love breaking the law. At least the kid had the right idea of making this party in the middle of the woods where no one can hear them…..  
No scratch that last statement, this was a bad idea and he feels pretty dumb for tagging along to this party where hes definitely going to get murdered like in those new movies. He remembers having to climb out the window of his room that night to watch the newest hot flick that his circle was constantly talking about. He wishes he hadn't, it wasn't worth the nightmares and constant negative thoughts plaguing his mind after that. His father even commented on how much of a pansy he became lately. 

Someone could come out of the woods with a chainsaw over his head and just…  
Habit was hyperventilating right now, he needed to calm down, it was only a movie maybe a drink will help him. Yes he was just thirsty and totally not scared!

He didn't know the host personally, he was only invited because of someone in his study group was friends with the guy. The only thing he knows about this kid is that they like variety, there was all sorts of snacks and alcohol at the table. While he didnt have high knowledge of the beer and wine, he did have a high knowledge in snacks! He can see pretzels, nachos, and French fries there, wow fries!!! The fanciest of the snacks out there, there's a reason why french is in the name!!! 

He finally decided to get out of his corner? Tree stump? Whatever, and went to the table while trying to avoid anyone on his way.  
Finally at the punch bowl where he's 99% that this fruity punch has 5% or more.  
He serves himself some in a plastic red cup, yeah he can totally smell alcohol in this, if hes going to drink for the first time rather let be something that might taste good. Now for those fries, he turns around to the snacks and…

"Heya Boris." Oh no. He was staring face to face at the person that he least wanted to see at the party.

"Hello Martha." He said keeping his mouth as closed as possible. Hoping she doesn't- 

"What do you call a bear that has no teeth?" And here we go again, he hates it when Martha does this cause she knows she'll get a smile from him. With teeth jokes too! How embarrassing and demeaning! He hates smiling for her!

"A GUMMY BEAR!" She boasted out loud enough to draw people's attention. A little smile cracks on his face but he clearly is winning this no toothy smile battle. 

"Funny but I gotta go" he says trying to get away but Martha blocks his path. She really wants that smile from him, how awful.

"What does a toothless dog and tree have in common?" She waits for a response but Boris doesn't give her one, like that's gonna stop her, she's already drawn some heads.

"THEY HAVE ALL BARK BUT NO BITE!!!" Some of the people around give out a small chuckle but, oh dear ol Boris gives out a hefty laugh, the jokes are so dumb but he cannot help it. Everyone can see his toothy smile. Martha however gives out a smaller smile, time for her last joke.

"HOW DID THE WEIRD GREEN GUY LOSE HIS TEETH!!!" She said while pointing at Habit. Some people in the small crowd responding with a loud 'what?' waiting for the answer but Habit immediately frowns. He already knows the answer, it was becaus-

"BECAUSE HE WAS IN THE PUNCHLINE!!!" The crowd was roaring with laughter. No wonder she wanted to make the joke. The set up was perfect, he was literally in the punchline of course people would be laughing. 

He felt so flustered, she knows what happened to him! He told her!!! Why did she do such awful things to him, especially in public! What did he do to deserve this! Why was she so hard on him and not on anyone else!!! 

"Aw Boris learn to take a joke." she said as she pretended to give him a shoulder punch. He flinched and she laughed at his reaction along with everyone else. He was trying his best to hold in his tears. He didn't want to make himself more of a fool, especially for a joke.

"No it's just that, I uh already knew the answer" Martha gave a small frown, looking down, and tapping the side of her head.

"Huh? Have I already used that one before? No one likes hearing the same joke twice" just when she was going to give out another snappy joke, Habit was nowhere in sight.  
'Oh well at least some people aren't so butthurt by my jokes', she thought to herself as the crowd was still laughing. 

\---

Habit ran off to the creek near the forest and bawled with the drink still in hand. Now he wishes that there was some axe murderer would just finish him off, he can't show his face back at the party, he didn't want to.

He never understood why she made fun of him, especially about his teeth! She knows how sensitive he is about that but ever since she started to do that dumb stand up comedy routine they haven't been friends ever since.  
"Those jokes aren't even funny" he said quietly to no one...

No one at all..

Wait a minute... 

There is someone!

Habit tries to fish out something important inside his coat hoping to god he wasn't damaged. Once he felt him he pulled him out quickly but carefully.

His Lily.

He didn't trust leaving him alone at the house ever since...yeah. It was hard to pick up all the pieces when his lily got hurt. It took him years to nature him back to health but he was never the same. He always looked so sad, it must've been the lack of sunlight and water since he always kept him in the closet for his safety, hell maybe it was even the lack of kisses. 

'When was the last time I kissed my lily?' He asked himself as he set the potted plant on a rock to gain some dying sunlight. Habit waits for the lily to give any sort of reaction but he is left waiting there. 

"I guess it wasn't sunlight huh? How bout this?" He poured his drink into the pot on instinct before he realized what he had just done to his precious lily. 

He just poured alcohol into his precious plant. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. All these years trying to protect his lily when he was the one hurting it.  
Leaving his precious lily in a dusty closet and in his pockets full of erasers and thumbtacks! That's no way to treat a darling lily! His father was right, he really should stop living in a fantasy world where he could be a silly florist.

"This is all my fault, I'm not cut out for this and I should've learned that years ago" tears were coming down heavily now as he laid on the ground next to the beautiful flower.

"You were hurt because of me"  
'It wasn't your fault'

Habit looks up at the lily, did he just spoke? No it must've been his imagination, but then again the last time he heard a voice like that, it was he was 10 when he gave him a kiss. 

"Did you just speak?" he got closer, hoping to hear the beautiful voice again. Instead of a voice the flower perked up his leaves. 

He looks...happy! Maybe even more beautiful than before!!! 

He picks up the pot and plants a firm but gentle kiss on his lily without giving a second thought if anyone is looking. 

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through I promise to start taking care of you better from now on"  
The flower perks once again 

His lily forgives him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I ain't slick, I'm just gay.


End file.
